The disabling effects of cerebral insult were evaluated by a broad range of neuropsychological tests evaluating brain-behavior in man. Changes in the intellectual behavior of neurologically-impaired individuals were evaluated before and after surgery, during electrical stimulation of the brain with specialized CNS procedures.